Blog użytkownika:Sky Sarlace/Rozdział I "Wybuch szkoły w wybuchowym stylu potworów"
Rozdział I Przyglądałam się fioleczce z dużym zainteresowaniem. Zrobiona była z kryształu, przez który przepływało światło wschodzącego słońca. W środku znajdował się na ogół przeźroczysty płyn od czasu do czasu zmieniający kolor na błękitny, krwawoczerwony bądź lawendowy (kolor moich oczu) . Nie mogłam oderwać wzroku. Korek, zrobiony z karmazynowego diamentu, zaczepiony był na srebrnym łańcuszku. Chybotał się między moimi palcami. Położyłam fiolkę na stoliku . Jak to możliwe, że przedmiot ze snu przeszedł do realnego świata ? Czułam, że nadchodzi wojna . Okrutna wojna gdzie takie małe przedmioty odegrają kluczową rolę. Zerknęłam na zegarek i ujrzałam podświetlny napis "6.54". Postanowiłam cichutko przebiec do łazienki nie budząc ojca,który ostatnio spał jeszcze mniej niż wcześniej. Znając życie pewnie chodziło o tą idiotkę, psychofankę June. Ona jest okropna. Ma bzika na punkcie muzyki mojego taty do tego stopnia, że zagroziła mu czymś, że jeżeli nie zostanie jego sekretarką i nie zamieszka z nami zrobi coś okropnego. Straszna tapeciara. Ubiera się w rózowe mini ciuszki, chodzi do solarium, nakłada na siebie tony fluidu i wygląda jak pokemon. A na dodatek ma idiotyczne blond włosy, które doprowadzają tatę do napadu głupawki (o ile ma dobry humor). A jeśli ma zły to zamyka się w swoim nie dostępnym pokoju na drugim piętrze i patrzy na zasłonięty obrazek młodej, pięknej kobiety o czarnych puklach. Podejrzewam, że to moja mama ponieważ ma taki sam nos i taki sam nienaturalny kolor tęczówek. Umyłam głowę , wysuszyłam porządnie i ubrałam się w mój ulubiony zestaw ubrań czyli czarne jeansy, fioletową bluzkę z napisem "I need a day beetween Saturday and Sunday" i czarne tenisówki Converse. Uczesałam swoje czarne włosy i związałam w luźny, koński ogon. Umalowałam się lekko i odrobiłam prace domową z angielskiego, fizyki itd. Z moją okrutną dysleksją i męczącym ADHD była to prawdziwa mordęga, ale no cóż jeszcze jedna jedynka i wylatuje a to dodało by mojemu tacie jeszcze jednego kłopotu. Złapałam plecak i już chciałam wychodzić z pokoju, ale przypomniałam sobie buteleczkę. Zawachałam się ... i jednym ruchem zawiesiłam ją na szyi. Na dole w jadalni przy stole siedziała June, trzydziestoletnia kokietka. Jadła swoje grzebieniowate śniadanie złożone z musli i jednej czwartej butelki drogiego szampana . Czytała coś dziwnego w gazecie a gdzy zobaczyła mnie patrzącą pogardliwie na jej ufryzowany łeb, uśmiechnęła się sztucznie i powiedziała szczebiotliwym głosikiem: - Witaj, kochanie ! - mruknęła - Zrobić Ci jedzonko? - Nie, dziękuje. - odparłam oschle- Sama sobie zrobie! - Nie miałam zamiaru dotykać, nie mówiąc już o jedzeniu, niczego co zrobił ten zakuty łeb. - Lavender ! - powiedział ojciec, który jak cichociemny zsunął się po schodach. - Mogłabyś być odrobinę milsza dla naszej "kochanej" June. - Jego głos był tak przepełniony sarkazmem, że byłam pewna że prosi mnie o coś całkiem innego: "Mów dalej ! Obrażaj ją jeszcze bardziej ! Niech się wyniesie!". - Cześć, tato ! - zawołałam jedząc płatki. - Dzień dobry, mój kochany Oliverze ! - przywitała się tapeta ( Wiecie o kogo chodzi .) - Dla Ciebie jestem pan Stone. Zapamiętaj to ! - odrzekł z pogardą patrząc na nią jak na kretynkę ( co wcale nie było trudne). Skończyłam . Wstałam, pocałowałam tatę w policzek i poszłam do szkoły. Była godzina 7.23 a więc miałam dużo czasu. Nie spieszyłam się a gdy dotarłam na miejsce spokojnie udałam się do klasy. Na prawie pustym korytarzu natknęłam się na grupkę nauczycieli. Rozmawiali, chichotali dziwnym głosem. Najdziwniejsze było to, zę nigdy ... ich nie widziałam. O co chodziło ? Gdy przechodziłam obok, umilkli. Poczułem, że po mojej twarzy spływają kropki potu. Jedna nauczycielka w czarnej bluzce i czerwonej spódnicy podeszła do mnie i uśmiechnęła się dziwacznie. Nie ma to jak chory uśmieszek chorego ciała pedagogicznego. Nagle, ciało ładnej kobiety spłynęło. Krzyknęłam z przerażenia. Koledzy potworzycy również pokazali jak wyglądają na prawdę. Bez zastanowienia ruszyłam do ucieczki. Dwa cyklopy i jakieś trzy wężonogie kobiety goniły mnie z zawrotną prędkością. - Nie uciekaj, Lavender Stone ! I tak Wielki cię dopadnie! - wołały. Opadałam z sił. Jeszcze chwila i zemdleję. Uczniowie chichotali, krzyczęli coś za mną i wytykali mnie palcami. Nie wiem co oni widzieli, ale mi nie było do śmiechu. Nagle, zobaczyłam coś dziwnego dziwnego. Jakby znów ktoś się przeobrażał. I ... BUUUCH. Szkoła wybuchła. Kawałki cegieł latały na prawo i lewo a NORMALNI nauczyciele przeprowadzali ewakuację. Gdy ochłonęłam po wybuchu aż zachłysnęłam się z przerażenia. Tam, daleko w zgliszczach stał gigantyczny potwór. Wyglądał jak Barlog z Władcy Pierścieni. Jeżeli to jest ten "Wielki", no ...to ... cóż ... mam przechlapane! Nagle ktoś złapał mnie za rękę i w ostatniej pociągnął na fragment ściany. Sekundę później spadł tam gigantyczny kawał betonu. Spojrzałam w stronę kogoś kto mnie uratował. Okazał się być niewysokim latynosem z kupą czarnych lekko kręconych włosów. Miał lekko pokaleczoną twarz, postrzępiony pomarańczowy podkoszulek i tak jak ja był cały w tynku. - Co tu się dzieje ?! - krzyknęłam na tyle głośno aby mnie usłyszał. - Mówiąc szczerze : nie wiem. - odwrzasnął rzucając przy okazji butelką jakiegoś zielonego płynu. Za naszym ukryciem było słychać kolejne : BUUUM. - Jest ich coraz więcej. - powiedział rzucając kulą ... ognia. Jak ... on to zrobił ? Najwyraźniej zobaczył moją minę więc powiedział : - Dobra. Wiem, że to nie jest dobre miejsce na tego typu wiadomoś Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach